


Of Personas and Dances

by trashuu



Category: Persona Series
Genre: POV Original Character, School Dances, main character has no name because thats how the games work right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashuu/pseuds/trashuu
Summary: This is a gift for a friend that's into Persona. However I know the bare minimum about Persona so I thought why dont I just give it a shot? Make some ocs and see what happens. This is only three chapters and is very fast paced but I hope its enjoyable nonetheless. It is about a boy (no name) and his new friend :)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ive written the word persona too many times.

For a while I thought it was a demon standing at the end of my bed. I told my parents that our house might be haunted but they brushed it off, as they usually do when I voice my concerns. I even tried to take a picture of it one night but the flash didn't reveal anything. It vanished, probably, before I even tapped anything. 

Feeling like I was losing my mind I confronted it after a month of torment. I needed my sleep! I was fed up...still pretty scared though.

"What do you want with me?" I asked then jumped from my bed. The shadowy figure didn't falter it just stood there as a light began to shimmer around it. I looked between it and the door, devising a plan. 

It's eyes were red and from the figure's new glow I could make out its humanoid shape. Before it could attack I sprinted to the light switch not far from my bed. I basically slammed myself into the switch.

The demon did not disappear once the room was lit up. As I set my eyes on it an unimaginable amount of fear hit me...at least at first.

"Gah!" I shouted but covered my mouth soon after. 'Maybe screaming would be a good idea...mom and dad might come save me from whatever the hell that thing is.' I thought despite knowing my parents would likely pull something out of their asses to say the thing standing in my room isn't real. 

Speaking of that thing...

It was humanoid like I assumed. It's skin, this sheer shade of black like pantyhose. It's eyes still shined bright red through the decorative mask obscuring its whole face. All the figure's arms were comically long. Oh right the thing has two sets of arms. The thing's legs are normal, whatever normal can be in this case. 

I walked towards it oddly enough. That fear had faded into a sense of familiarity. Upon walking closer I noticed the scaly parts of its elbows and the insect wings tucked against it's back. 

"I've seen you before." It slipped out my mouth like I'd ran into someone from school at a common store. The figure doesn't reply, doesn't even make a sound. It moved to look at me instead of my empty bed.   
"Ahhh where have I seen you before..." I ran a hand through the bangs of my messy brown hair trying to figure this out. I apparently stood there long enough for the monster to get bored. It moved to stand behind me...

I jumped as I was pulled out of my thoughts. Not only did I figure out where I'd seen the beast before I noticed it's change in position.

"Two months ago when I got beat up by those guys after school. I blacked out but...you were there. Guiding me through the darkness??" I sounded a bit unsure at first.

I vaguely remember this tall, long armed thing dragging me through that hall of emptiness. It turned around, revealing it's masked face before flinging me into the light. I woke up in the hospital, luckily I just got knocked out and robbed of a few bucks.

"I think you're meant to protect me...protect something else too. I don't know-" Cut off by a yawn. "I need to sleep."

I walked over to my bed, the thing still following me. As I curled up under my blankets and closed my eyes I could feel it still staring at me.

"Could you maybe uh disappear?" Ask and you shall receive I guess. It vanished into thin air seconds after my request though I had a feeling it was still lurking...somewhere

Nonetheless I closed my eyes. 

-

I wake up the next day so I can go to school. With it being my last year I had to work extra hard. Assignments piled up, the workload became almost unbearable until she came around. Everyone called her the new girl despite her being there for most of the school year. A weird twist of fate landed her in my science class. Her name is Hina.

We got paired up for a project the same day she joined our period. We agreed to meet in the library after school.

"Heyo!" She waved from a table in the far corner of the library, her pink twin tails bouncing as she practically jumped up and down in her seat. 

"Hey, so do you have any ideas for the-" I sat down in the chair across from her.

"I know your secret." She cut me off to look me dead in my eyes. My hands quickly became sweaty at the statement. What could she know? How could she know whatever it is she knows?

"What secret?" I clasped my hands together, not helping the moisture on them. Hina smirked.

"Oh you know." She ominously said. At least she had the decency to not be loud. "Your shadow."

I raised an eyebrow which gave her the hint to elaborate.

"Your persona." She gestured to the space behind my shoulder. I shrugged, frustrating her more.

"You really have no idea do you?" Hina ran a hand over her face. "You're the one I've been looking for so you must have it..."

"Explain what it is you think I have." I didn't know what she wanted. She was so vague it hurt. 

"Meet me behind the school." She got up in a hurry, hastily snatching up her book bag and umbrella. "Don't follow me so soon. Wait like a minute or two 'kay?"

"Yeah okay." Right then I could have, should have, booked it out the school and never spoken to her again but no. My project for science took priority.

-

"Care to explain everything-"

"Someone was watchin us. Another student with a shadow." She stated, leaning against the wall. My eyes went wide, who was lurking?

"It's safe here. Now to uh...explain. I'm one hundred percent positive you've got a persona. I can tell, it's a talent of mine."

"You keep saying persona like I'm supposed to know what that it!!" It was irritating at that point, was she referring to a fucking alter ego?? I didn't know. 

"Ugh let me just show you then!" Hina pushed herself off the wall and stood straight. She closed her floral umbrella and rested it against her shoulder. 

"Persona!" 

Then a flash of light blinded me briefly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hina's persona, as she referred to it earlier, manifested. It was humanoid, about a foot taller than her. Wearing a white dress-like one of those horror movie ghosts, torn tattered edges and long sleeves-it clashes with the deep blue of it's skin. It's face is obscured by a black eye mask that flares out into a butterfly wing design on the right side, it sparkles with specks of pink jewels. There's also a veil cascading down it's back like hair. 

"Very fancy for such a weirdo like you." I said to pop the bubble of silence that'd formed while I gawked at her persona. She stuck her tongue out at me then chuckled. 

"Coming from the newbie who knows nothing about Personas." Hina opened up her umbrella which made her persona vanish. "Now show me yours."

"I don't have one." 

"Yes you do."

"Hina."

"You do! I'm certain!" Hina pouted. "Just yell persona and it'll appear!" I cocked an eyebrow at her. She huffed, "Don't look at me like that I know what Im talkin about!!"

"Fine I'll entertain your magic show." I cleared my throat, put a hand to my chest and yelled, "Persona!" 

No light. No persona. Nothing. 

I sent a wide, toothy smile Hina's way. She flicked me on the forehead. 

"Ow! Sorry I don't have a fucking ghost follow-" Once again Hina hurt me AND cut me off, that time she smacked me with her umbrella. 

"You have one. I can feel it. I think you just have a different way of invoking it. So my next question is, do you have a gun or a knife?" 

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED THOSE FOR!?" I asked, rubbing my head. She casually said, "Some people have been recorded using guns to invoke their personas. They shoot themselves and bam! Persona finally manifests." 

"WHAT!?" I stepped away from her at that. "I'm not going to shoot myself just to prove your hunch correct!" 

"Understandable. Then how about ya just help me out on this mission? These guys are gonna destroy the dance next week because they're looking for the fresh meat thats been wandering around." Hina wiggled her pink brows at me. "You're the fresh meat. So the least you could do is help me out by being bait."

"Fine..." 

And that's how I got dragged into her weird world.

-

"Four days till the dance. You excited?" Hina asked me during a study session at my house.

"Perhaps. I don't know how excited I am to be bait but I sure am ready to dance and drink nasty punch." I said sarcasm laced in my voice. Hina slammed her textbook shut and glared daggers at me.

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you. I just need you to be there so I at least know who they are." She affirmed. 

"Wait you know I have a persona but you cant figure out who the other people are?" Hina looked away, her gaze sad.

"My ability is- it's weird okay? Your persona can't even manifest so hey maybe I can only detect people with potential. I- I dont know..." Hina collected her things. It didn't feel right, I asked a question, a bold one yes but she began acting so out of character. 

"I've gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?" 

"Yeah, okay."

-

Things were fine the next few days, like that conversation never happened. 

"We're gonna be absolutely dazzling at the dance!" Hina and I stood in front of a mirror at a costume store. The theme of the dance had been masquerade, weird.

Hina picked out a short sleeved magenta colored dress littered with little white flowers and a black eye mask. 

I chose to wear a white button shirt and black pants, nothing fancy. Hina insisted we match in some way so I also wore a black eye mask. 

We made it to the dance via the bus. Everything seemed alright. We danced a bit, drank some punch that surprisingly didn't taste like battery acid then sat at a table.

"Are you picking up anything Miss Persona finder?" I teased, sipping some punch from my plastic cup. Hina rolled her eyes. The yellow really contrasted with the dark mask.

"No but maybe if we get on the dance floor I will." She snatched up my hand and dragged me away from the table. 

"But this is a slow song." 

"Exactly!" Hina smiled, placing my limbs on her body so we could sway with the song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

The song was reaching it's end, I think, when it happened. Hina had been staring at my dark eyes so intently. She leaned in to close the gap between us but she retreated and whispered, "They're gonna attack." 

I pushed her away and went to grab her umbrella from the bag we brought with us. Before I could hand it to her some kid screamed. 

"He has a knife!" 

Hina and I shared a look of understanding. She took the umbrella and opened it. Meanwhile I scanned the gym trying to find the culprits.

"You!" A voice called from behind me. An unfamiliar face charged at me with a knife. Hina swooped in and used her umbrella to block. 

Then she began full on fighting the guy. She dipped out of the way of his knife and he knocked her umbrella away with ease. Almost like they'd done that before.

"Hina stop bullshitting!" Another guy shouted, going at her with a wooden sword. 

"Get out of here!" Hina growled at the crowd of students watching this unfold. I took the que and started directing people out. 

"Who are you telling to leave! An adult needs to stop-" Before the teacher could go any further I shoved them. 

"She's got it just go!" I assured them. I sighed as the last few people filtered out. I took a look at Hina and she was still holding her own. She danced around their attempts to hit her.

"Gotcha!" Someone caught me in a chokehold. Their breath tickled my ear as they spoke, "Hina you can stop messing around now! Show us what you've really got!"

"Fine! Persona!" Hina closed her umbrella as her persona appeared behind her. She hit the knife guy with her weapon while her persona spun, releasing a wave of wind to knock the guys back. 

"You entertained? Now let him go!" She demanded, looking rather threatening with that thing behind her. The stranger really let me go...I ran to Hina, worried and confused by all this. Had I really been set up by Hina?

"Ahahaha!! Foolish." A voice announced themselves from behind us, we turned around. Next thing I knew a gun clicked and Hina gasped. Her hands reflexively went to the wound on her stomach as she collapsed to the ground.

"Hina!?" Of course tears popped up in my eyes. Of fucking course. She frowned at me, in a way that was different from how she looked when I had questioned her ability. Hina didn't speak, clearly didn't want to. 

Footsteps approached us. She took a hand off her wound to reach under her dress. Hina revealed a knife. 

"I don't understand. Hina why-?"

"Shhh..." She shushed me weakly before hugging me, knife still in hand. 

Hina used all her strength to stab me in the back. It hurt for a mere second then a warmth enveloped my body. 

"Sorry." I heard through the light. It sounded like Hina but maybe it wasn't. Some shouting, probably those people who ambushed us. 

I understood what I had to do suddenly. I layed Hina's limp body down and said the word, "Persona!" The monster I thought was haunting me appeared but I chose not to give it an order. Instead I raised my hands and let the strangers grab me. 

Things were never the same.


End file.
